vacation at dracula's castle chapter two
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: sorry for the wait, i had a writer's block for a few weeks. but here it is, Keith and Alfred run into the woods and spend some time there. and Arthur finds something up with the castle. (good story bad summary) :3


NOTE: vacation at dracula's castle is only a FANMADE fanfiction, I do not own hetalia, the characters or dracula's castle. So now that the disclaimer is over, now the fun can begin ;D

VACATION AT DRACULA'S CASTLE CHAPTER 2

"So what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!" alfred shouted as they ran into the woods.

~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~`

"how dare that wanker take _MY_ little brother away from _me!_ This was supposed to be _my vacation with kieth!_ But no! Alfred had to come along and _take_ kieth away from me!" Arthur shouted as he was walking down the torch-lit corridors. But when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he looked left. "who's there?" he asked.

But when he looked he didn't see anyone there. "must have an eye floatie" arthur giggled to himself

he must have walked a couple of meters before he saw the same figure out in the stairwell. "stupid eye floatie" arthur tried blinking away the debri in his eye fluid, It wouldn't fade, he tried crying it out, rinsing with the water from the well, and he even just plain stuck his fingers in his eyes to get it out. But wherever he looked, the hallways and around other parts of the castle, it somehow followed him. Arthur felt like he was being watched "i might as well go back to the room and try to sleep" arthur's voice echoed in the hollow mass of the castle. So, he thought he was seeing things. And walked back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~OUT IN THE WILDERNESS~~~~~~

"shh! You might scare it away!" kieth whisper shouted. "no, it's you making the leaves crunch!" said the sniper eye alfred. Making sure the gun's shusher was secured. "it's not the leaves, it's that shusher!" kieth blamed alfred once again. "got it, now, ima shoot, but you need to cut the deer-" alfred was cut off when kieth shushed him.

Finally after what seemed to be ages, the deer was in the sniper's crosshair. A single pew and the deer fell to the ground. "BULLSEYE!" the accomplished alfred shouted "want a horn? We get each!" kieth said. "nah-wait a horn?" alfred asked. "uh, yeah! wonder why I brought a machete?, you thought I wouldn't take home a souvenir" sarcastic keith said sarcastically. "hell yeah I want one!" the happy alfred said. While keith was cutting off the buck's horns, alfred wandered off to find something to take back to the states as a souvenir. "yo keith! Can I take these berries with me?" alfred asked pointing at some bunch of orange berries. "sure, mate! Just make sure you boil them before you eat them" keith explained while alfred was already shoving a crapload of them into his pockets. After that, they hiked up a wonderful hill that alfred despised. And found a river sitting at a clearing inbetween the trees "wanna sit here and look up at the stars?" kieth shouted at the other panting his way up the hill. "hold on! Im still hiking myself and this bucking heavy ass deer up the hill!" alfred shouted. It took keith about a minute to think about the 'bucking' phrase. "oh now I s-" keith was cut off when all of a sudden the deer came FLYING over the hill. And of course, alfred was literally rolling down the hill after it. "the buck?" keith questioned the tumbling alfred "i got tired of trailing that thing

up here while you waited" alfred explained as he halted near the edge of the river, now he came back crawling onto the purple grass. "why is the grass purple? I thought it was supposed to be green like arthur's boogers" alfred wondered. "dunno mate, just accept the fact that there's a patch of purple grass" kieth answered.

~~~~~~~~AT THE CASTLE ARU~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ugh, where are they?!" arthur said looking at his phone's time. "if it's 2AM, and they left at 11PM, oh my god! They've been gone for 3 hours?!" arthur said to himself, so he decided to call alfred and ask him where they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~VEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh shit, arthur's calling!" alfred said over to keith, who was looking as if he was trying to find his life's calling "meh," alfred answered his phone "hallo, hero speaking?" alfred boasted "ALFRED, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND KEITH?!" arthur screamed into the phone. Alfred jumped at the resonance of the scream. "coming, dear" alfred said casually. "ar-, the fucker hung up!" alfred said annoyed. "huh? I was just dreaming" keith explained. "oh, nothing, just your pain in the ass brother wants us home for beddy-bye" alfred wise cracked "hah! Yea sure, mom" keith joined in

by then they were both waking up the woods with their laughter. But then keith started getting serious "alfred, can I ask you a personal question?" keith sat up. "sure dude, whassup?" alfred said all friendly like "have you ever-" keith said scratching his head, "dude, you have to tell me or else I can't figure it out, silly" alfred told keith. "uh, have you e- everkissedagirlbefore?" keith shouted fast. It took a few seconds for alfred to decipher what keith asked him "you wanna know how to kiss a girl?" alfred said. Keith nodded quickly. "don't worry, ill teach you. It's simple, but first who do you have a crush on?" alfred coaxed "uh, well she's from the US and she is really fun to be around, aand, she likes video games, she's sort of like a tomboy" keith described the girl. "hmm, okay, that'll be easy, just take it a few steps at a time" alfred advised. "um, yeah, but I don't _know_ how to kiss a girl" keith complained. "can we do kissing practice?" keith asked, walking on eggshells. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT ALFRED I JUST NEED HELP!" keith panicked "but keith, you can always ask me _anything_"alfred said_._ "i'm your buddy, it's what i'm here for" he added "s-so we can? Practice?" keith swallowed a huge lump of nervousness. "yeah, i'll show you how to romance a ~_lady~_" alfred checked to make sure he added emphasis to 'lady' "um, okay, let's get'er done" keith said. Before alfred could say a word his phone rang. "the fuck does he want now?" alfred answered his phone again. "don't see you at the drawbridge yet!" arthur said. "you still up? Dude, put on your curlers and go to bed already, we'll be home soon!" was the last thing alfred could say before arthur hung up. "what's going on?" keith wondered. "nothing, your brother's just on his man period" alfred said with annoyance in his voice. "anyway, you can't say 'let's get'er dun' or else the ~_lady~_ will think you just wanna fuck her" alfred taught, remembering back to when he and arthur went to vegas (and how they played role reversal)

"yeesh" alfred shivered. "huh?" keith asked. "nothing, just thinking" alfred said. "uh okay, so can we start the lesson now?" keith asked. "sure, now what you do, is tilt your head to the left when you kiss. That's how men do it, women tilt theirs to the right" alfred explained, "so, I tilt _my_ head to the right and you tilt _your_ head to the left" alfred said. He was snapped out of his teachings when he saw keith coming to seal the gap, their lips touched. And alfred melted into the kiss, deepening it when he wrapped his arms around keith's neck. Keith licked alfred's lips telling him that he wants more when keith pinned him to the ground. By this point they were both panting "k-keith, shouldn't we be getting to the- nnh.." and keith shut him up when he frenched alfred. Keith then let go of his hold on his "_lady_". "alfred, I've seem to have gotten this already" keith said seductively. He started by kissing alfred's neck. Trailing spit behind from when he kissed the other before. The australian then started to lift up alfred's shirt and started kissing his chest. "p-please keith, this wasn't what I h-aah-" keith found a nipple and sucked on it. At this point alfred was pushing up against keith's tounge trying to feel more of the ecstasy. And then keith let go with a pop "alfred, I know you like this" was all keith said before he went back to sucking. "b-but keith i'm telling you I didn't have this in mind..ah" keith stopped, "what?" keith asked. "it's I just want to go back to the castle, we can continue from there" alfred explained. It was starting to rain "we have to go anyway, arthur has been texting me asking where we are and it's annoying, and it's raining" alfred added, keith looked like he understood. "'k mate, no worries, i'll help you chuck this up the hill" keith said.

About 500 meters behind some lightning struck "holy shit!" they both said. Alfred felt a weird heat from behind him and keith and looked backwards, "oh fuck! Run keith run!" alfred said darting with keith behind him, "i can't leave the buck!" keith shouted. But they both saw the deer ignite at the top of the hill. "ain't gettin it back now" alfred said. He snatched keith's hand and ran him along behind him. By this time some lightning struck overhead and a tree fell. "fuck! What do we do now?!" keith panicked. "roll! Keith!" keith did as told as alfred leaped over like a leopard. Landing with a somersault. "woah. al-" "c'mon!" keith was cut off when lightning hit 20 meters east. Alfred looked up ahead and saw the exit. By this point he and keith were full on sprinting "i see the castle!" alfred yelled. A tree fell, this time the flames were high. "keith you have to roll again!" "k alfred" keith screamed back as he was rolling under the tree to the entrance. Alfred leaped once more. At that exact moment, it was as if he had leaped and didn't get burned, the fire was just tickling him, as if it was like he jumped into his own world of feathers and layed there. And all of a sudden he landed on the dirt clearing of the castle's drawbridge with keith. "t-there was something in-" alfred was cut off when the fire roared, as if there was a demon in the woods. Keith hugged alfred and brace for impact, but then the fire stopped, like there was a barrier protecting the castle. The fire retreated, the trees fell up like when the lightning broke them, and then the first lightning strike that caused the fire receeded back into the sky. "did you, see that?" they both asked. "let's go inside and take a bath. We reek" kieth chuckled. "yea, I smell pretty rank, hah" alfred joked as they were walking into the castle. "oh, no old woman with a rolling pin to hit me? He must have fallen asleep" alfred wisecracked while they walked down the corridor.

END CHAPTER 2 :D

ϾϡϾ

#kolkolface


End file.
